Capture Jake McNeil
Capture Jake McNeil is the penultimate mission in the Nod campaign of Tiberian Sun. It is a classical commando and ambush mission. CABAL Briefing﻿ Jake McNeil, brother of one of GDI's commanders, will be leading an inspection tour to a small GDI outpost in this area. His knowledge of GDI activities could be of great benefit to Nod's cause. Capture the GDI outpost with engineers, then disguise the base as GDI's and wait for Jake to make his inspection. When the signal is given, use the Toxin soldiers provided to "persuade" Jake to join Nod's forces. Once he is under our influence, EVAC him at the designated site. Be very careful not to alert GDI until we are ready to strike. If they detect Nod forces in the area, they will surely try to evacuate Jake. If GDI is alerted, be sure to get to Jake before he can leave the area. *Objective One: Capture the GDI outpost. *Objective Two: Capture Jake. *Objective Three: EVAC Jake at the specified location. Background ﻿GDI's production of the Mammoth Mk. II had stalled for the time being and the south of Britain is now under Nod control. Kane is now ready to put together the final phase of his plan but the GDSS Philadelphia could still ruin his vision. ﻿The best way to strike at the Philadelphia would be at Hammerfest, but GDI had a strong presence in the region. Yet at the same time Hammerfest was the location GDI's central command in Europe; it's fall would facilitate the collapse of the GDI's European forces. The defenses of Hammerfest were strong, judged by CABAL as inpeneterable but Anton Slavik had been tasked with securing the fortress's fall by Kane himself and could not afford to fail. CABAL advised him to focus on the "human element that is ridded with imperfection". A personel inventory of the base revealed the presence of Jake McNeil, the brother of Michael McNeil; commander of the GDI's american forces and Anton Slavik's captor. Weak-minded and envious of the accomplishments of his far greater sibling; Jake McNeil could be pursuaded to defect to Nod, provided he could be isolated from his peers. An opportunity to capture him had just arisen; sent from Hammerfest as part of a convoy in order to carry out a routine base inspection in Sweden, he had now become vulnrable to attack. The operation ﻿Infiltration Slavik's goal was to capture Jake McNeil, not destroy the GDI forces. He could not mount a full-scale assault since McNeil would be evacuated at the first sign of Nod activity in the area. Slavik was to use his special Toxin soldiers to 'persuade' McNeil but first he would have to spring a trap for him. Slavik deployed stolen Amphibious APCs filled with ten engineers, in addition to the Toxin soldiers. The plan was to avoid detection, arrive at the GDI outpost to the west and capture control of the base using the engineers. Springing the trap Having gained control of the base, Anton Slavik began to assemble a force armed with GDI weapons. He mantained an illusion that the base was still under GDI control, hoping that Jake McNeil would fall into his trap. Jake McNeil entered the base escorted by two Wolverines and it was at this point that Anton Slavik launched his ambush. A Toxin soldier fired at Jake McNeil, "persuading" him to obey the instructions of the Brotherhood of Nod. Had the initial ambush failed, Anton Slavik would have had to somehow track him down before Jake McNeil had left the area by means of the airbase to the north-east. Evacuation The Brotherhood escorted the drugged Jake McNeil to the evacuation zone in the south-east of the area, close to their point of arrival. As soon as he arrived in the area and was disembarked from any Amphibious APCs that he may have been travelling in, a Subterranean APC emerged from the earth. Jake McNeil was bundled into that Subterranean APC and taken to the prison facilities aboard Anton Slavik's Montauk in order to face Anton Slavik and Oxanna Kristos in person. Aftermath As the drug wore off, McNeil was brought before Slavik and immediately declared that he would not talk. Oxanna used her seductive charm to convince McNeil to at listen what she and Slavik had to say. Slavik brought out McNeil's envy against his more successful brother and the Brotherhood's desire for peace, a desire Jake shared. Eventually Jake McNeil was succesfully won over, due to a combination of his attraction to Oxanna Kristos, his desire to prove himself equal to his brother and his apparant lack of any firm principles binding him to the GDI cause. Once they were confident of his new loyalty, Jake McNeil was released to act as Nod's spy and returned to Hammerfest. Once there he would be able to deactivate the Firestorm defenses protecting Hammerfest against any Nod assault, with these defenses gone the base was now vulnrable to a Nod assault. In preperation for their coming assault on Hammerfest, Nod forces eliminated all the remaining GDI forces in Sweden, including the bases near Storuman that Jake McNeil had been sent to inspect. A GDI Ion cannon had been deployed to protect Hammerfest and would be available to be used against Nod forces. However Nod had just learned the location where the codes were stored; if they could aquire the codes then they would be able to hack the Ion cannon network and use it against the GDI just as they had during the First Tiberium War. Gliches Game logic of this mission is not very clear, and no detailed instructions are provided. AI's logic for friend-foe identification appears to be unstable. Apparently, the coding could have been better. *Loaded APCs should be able to drive directly into the base if GDI en route is not alerted - this seems to be the normal scenerio. *Even if no soldier is disembarked from the APC, GDI patrols will sound the alarm as APCs get near. Kind of illogical. *Base turrets will open fire on the APCs even if they are marked as friendly (supported by CABAL saying 'our ally is under attack' when attacking the turrets). If this happens, the only way to enter the base is by brute force. Turrets will become friendly again when the GDI construction yard is captured. Trivia *Jake McNeil's game unit has a near-infinite amount of health and is very resilient to all types of damage, making him the strongest unit in the entire game. *It is possible, even easier to capture Jake outside of the base, however the capture of the base is still required, or the APC won't show up at the beacon. *If engineers are used up or dead, 3 more will respawn as reinforcements out of nowhere. *Strangely, death of McNeil after his 'defection' will not fail the mission. CABAL will report "critical unit lost", but the mission goes on, and become unfinishable. *Even with the meager resource the player is granted, it is possible to destroy all GDI forces including their main base. (Hint: elite commandos assisted by medic are almost unstoppable, and McNeil is an unparalleled meatshield) *It is possible to train Jump Jet Infantrys to explore the entire map. That will reveal a GDI radar dish on the cliff to the north, inaccessable by land forces as the entrance is blocked by stones. Still, it can be captured by Orca Transport + APC + Engineer combination, but nothing special will happen. *Many GDI Mobile Sensors are scattered across the map. They are useless as Nod used no stealth or subterranean units until the end. Destroying them will have no impact either. *Clues above suggest the mission was possibly intended to be more sophisticated, but was cut short due to time constraints. *Captured GDI base and units appears to be yellow, the same color as "real" GDI forces. However real GDIs will still attack any fakes on sight. *Alerting the GDI will not result in an instant failure. Rather, McNeil will "abort the tour" and run to an airbase in the northeast corner with 4 empty helipads, waiting there for evac for 30 minutes. The helipads will sooner or later be filled with deadly Orca Bombers and render the mission almost impossible to complete. Videos File:Command_%26_Conquer_Tiberian_Sun_--_Nod_12|Briefing File:C%26C_Tiberian_Sun_-_Nod_Flag|Mission accomplished cinematic Category:Tiberian Sun Nod Missions